<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Good by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645946">Half Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi's girlfriend bakes him a cake for his birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Half Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Itachi's birthday was yesterday (6/9), so I couldn't help but post a lil fic for it! I hope you all enjoy (:<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heard the front door open and shut, and Itachi slipped into the kitchen where you were baking, giving you a kiss on the cheek. You smiled, looking up from your work to give your boyfriend a gentle kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Good, you’re home,” you said. You had worried that he would be out on a mission on his birthday, and had even gone as far as to request a meeting with the Hokage to ask her to let Itachi have the day off. Tsunade had smiled sweetly at your request -- you were just a civilian, wanting her incredibly powerful shinobi boyfriend home for his 20th birthday -- and had granted it, making sure his most recent mission made it back the day before his birthday. Itachi was a huge asset to the village, you knew, meaning that he was constantly out on high-ranking missions; but you didn’t mind much. You cherished what time you had with Itachi, and spent the rest of your days working dutifully and ensuring everything was perfect for the time he came home next: the fridge stocked, sheets washed, house clean, the whole shebang. It was the least you could do, since you couldn’t help him out with ninja-related business, and you wanted to do all you could to make him happy.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m very glad,” he said, his deep voice warm and comforting. “What are you up to?” You cracked an egg into the bowl and whisked it around, smiling.</p><p>“Well, it’s your special day, isn’t it?” You said, grinning. “I’m making you a cake to celebrate.” Itachi smiled.</p><p>“More baking? I guess I should be worried,” he said playfully. You swatted at him, and he backed a safe distance away, grinning.</p><p>“Stop it,” you said, rolling your eyes with a smile. You were quite the chef, if you did say so yourself, but had never been the best at baking. However, you knew Itachi had a bit of a sweet tooth, and had been trying to pick up baking recently to provide him with some sweets. Sure, the cookies you made were burnt to a crisp, and the cupcakes had overflowed and looked more like lava than cake, but you were learning, or so you told yourself. And each time, Itachi had only smiled lovingly at you and eaten the atrocious treat, even when you begged him not to for his own safety. But he’d always say that you spent so much time trying to make something delicious for him that the least he could do is eat a few bites -- even if he did end up puking after the cupcake incident.</p><p>Itachi leaned in and kissed you on the cheek again. “I’m looking forward to it,” he said. “I’m going to shower, okay?” You nodded. He had been out training all day, and as much as you loved him, you could admit that he didn’t smell the best.</p><p>“Okay. The cake should be done shortly after you’re out,” you said, smiling as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. You looked back at the cookbook, furrowing your eyebrows. <em> Now, if I could just figure out how to ‘whip until light and fluffy,’ I’ll be golden </em>.</p><p>Itachi was clean and ready about 15 minutes later, and you had just put the cake in the oven and were working on the buttercream. He raised his eyebrows as he walked over to see what you were doing.</p><p>“Homemade icing, too? How ambitious,” he said, reaching a finger to steal a bite, but you swatted his hand away.</p><p>“No taste testing until the cake is done,” you said, waving your rubber spatula at him threateningly. He chuckled, and made his way over to the couch to curl up with one of his many books. About half an hour or so later, the cake was done, and you frosted it with the buttercream and added a candle in the center. Itachi smiled as you lit the candle with a lighter, and closed his book to come over to the counter where the cake was placed.</p><p>“There,” you said. “One complete birthday cake.” You smiled, putting your hands on your hips and admiring your handiwork. You were covered in flour, and your arm was sore from whisking, but you were proud. Itachi poked your forehead gently and smiled.</p><p>“It looks wonderful,” he said. “When do we eat?” </p><p>You chuckled. “You gotta blow the candle out first, silly,” you said. He leaned in to blow out the candle, but you stopped him. “Wait! I have to sing to you!” He rolled his eyes, but they were full of laughter.</p><p>“Is that necessary?”</p><p>“Yes,” you said, and began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’. Itachi watched you as you sang off-key, his eyes sparkling, and once you sang the last line, he leaned in and blew out the candle, then stood up and kissed you.</p><p>“Did you make a wish?” you asked, and he shook his head.</p><p>“I already have everything I could ever wish for,” he said, smiling softly. You kissed him again, long and slow. “Though, I do wish I could eat some of this cake now.” You chuckled, and plucked the candle off the cake, setting it on one of the plates you had gotten out. You cut two slices of cake, handing one plate to Itachi, and the two of you made your way over to sit at the kitchen table. You watched Itachi take the first bite of cake, and saw his eyeballs immediately grow wide, swallowing the bite and smiling as he reached for his glass of water.</p><p>“It’s delicious,” he said, his voice slightly raspy, and you took a bite of your own cake. Immediately, your lips puckered, and you coughed the bite back out into your napkin.</p><p>“Oh my god, this is terrible,” you said, staring at the cake in disappointment, your face burning. Itachi laughed lightly, and you looked up to see him smiling.</p><p>“I think you put salt instead of sugar in the buttercream,” he said, taking a second bite of the cake but without any icing. He put it in his mouth and nodded. “The cake is delicious, though.” You took another bite of the cake too, after scraping off the icing. It was light and fluffy and not salty one bit, just like a cake should be.</p><p>“Yeah, the cake did turn out good,” you said, smiling at him. “Hey, it’s only half bad!” You lifted your fork triumphantly, and Itachi chuckled.</p><p>“It’s definitely at least half good,” he agreed. “Thank you, Y/n.” He leaned across the table and pecked you on the lips.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Itachi,” you said, and took another bite of your “half good” cake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>